


the fact is, i had fun fumbling around

by asphaltworld



Series: you know, there’s a lot of opportunities (if there aren’t you can make them) [2]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Herbert West, herbert bossing dan around a little, straight-up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltworld/pseuds/asphaltworld
Summary: During the war, supplies were short and he felt himself getting dull around the edges and his emotions sinking back into a soft, indistinct mess. The only good thing was that it dulled the harsh, distracting edge of his sexual desires.Now that he’s back on a regular dose of testosterone, all it takes is a few untoward thoughts, or the sight of Dan stripping off his clothes after a particularly messy experiment...
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Series: you know, there’s a lot of opportunities (if there aren’t you can make them) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	the fact is, i had fun fumbling around

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags indicate, this is like 90% porn. at least 80%. skip this if that's not your bag! this picks up Right where the last one left off but from herb's POV. you don't need to read the first part to understand this, but it'll give some context. 
> 
> fic title from fiona apple's "a mistake"

After his little performance, Herbert has to rush to the bathroom, wash his hands thoroughly, head to his room, unbuckle his pants and jerk off furiously, hoping Dan doesn’t notice the squeaking of his cheap cot bed. 

During the war, supplies were short and he felt himself getting dull around the edges and his emotions sinking back into a soft, indistinct mess. The only good thing was that it dulled the harsh, distracting edge of his sexual desires.

Now that he’s back on a regular dose of testosterone, all it takes is a few untoward thoughts, or the sight of Dan stripping off his clothes after a particularly messy experiment, to get him fucking drenched. 

He’ll even out eventually, but it will take months and he wants sex _now._

He positions his clit between two fingers and tugs on it, finding erection blissfully possible again. His estrogen-flooded system couldn’t get properly hard and it was, frankly, a drag. Now all it takes is a flash of tensed, muscled forearm, a man on the street making long, _curious_ eye contact with him and he’s lost in a haze of lust. 

He hasn't actually had sex with a man in years. Men are expendable, omnipresent, but it’s hard to find one that meets his standards.

Now, he’s had Cain actually between his thighs and he had to send him away. The power is a rush, of course. It's a thrill to have Dan sounding like a punished dog. That’s its own kind of gratification, and someday he’d like to make Dan beg for it for fucking hours. 

But that kind of opportunity is rare and delicious and it hurt, turning it down just now.

He speeds his hand up, breathing hard. Lets his mouth fall open, licking his lips to taste salt and sweat. Would it be better to fuck Dan, or be fucked by him? 

Back on the table, Dan was obviously angling toward getting it into Herbert. It’s not clear if he’s ever touched a man before. But that role would be familiar for him, and comfortable. Wouldn’t be much of a loss for Herbert, either. 

He wants to open his legs for Dan, let his broad body spread Herbert wide open and ready. Let someone overpower him for once. Dan wouldn’t hurt him. Dan will do whatever he says. Slide into him and come inside. He wants to _feel_ it. 

But first, Dan has to suck him off. It would be warm and wet, Dan so eager to please that he’d suck hard and fervent. The image of Dan’s mouth wrapped around him hits hard, and he chokes on his lust. It comes out in a strangled moan, a sudden increase in heart rate and a tensing of his body, his dick pulsing hard as he strokes it, tipping over the edge into oversensitivity.

He’s brought back down to earth and his small, creaking bed, hand slippery with his own cum. He’s dripping onto the sheets, feeling fevered. It’s a few more shaky breaths before he can sit up, pull his pants up and head to their shared bathroom to clean up. He doesn’t bother buckling his belt, just threads it through the loops on his pants. 

Herbert’s staggering down the hallway when Dan catches up to him. 

“What the fuck, _Herbert,_ ” Dan hisses, his hands on Herbert’s shoulders. Herbert relaxes into his grip.

“Yes?” Herbert says, still coming down. Goddamn Dan for trying to cut his afterglow short. Dan’s staring down at him, eyes scanning.

“Are you alright? You look a little... strange.”

Herbert looks at himself, now. Can’t see the flush in his cheeks, but he can feel it. He’s sweating through his shirt. His belt’s hanging open and he’s moving slowly down the hall. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you using the reagent?”

“I am _not_. Look at the flush on my face, Dan.”

“Yeah, I am. You look like you’ve just been...” he trails off and frowns. 

“Been what?”

“We’re alone in the house, right?” 

“Been _fucked_? Don’t worry, Dan, there’s no one in the house but us.” This isn’t the route he wanted to take, but if Dan’s going to be so difficult, always inquiring after his health... He leans back against the wall. “It was all me. If you must know.”

Dan lets go of him, of course. He looks at him the way he always looks at Herbert, like he’s dealing with a feral animal that has unexpectedly snuggled up to him.

“Then why didn’t you just...” he gestures vaguely between the two of them.

“I didn’t want to reward you for bad behavior.” He pockets his sticky hand casually.

Not casually enough. “What do you have in your hand?”

Herbert glares. “Nothing. Stop treating me like a delinquent schoolboy.”

Dan balls his hand into a fist. “I just want to know what’s going on with you. We have to. Talk to each other.” 

Herbert pulls his hand out of his pocket, waving it around. “Here! Proof! Is it so hard to believe? Or is this the kind of thing you need to see for yourself, like with that damned cat?”

Dan looks at him urgently, and he realizes the man only heard one thing he said.

“Would you show me?”

Oh, God. He could easily go again, especially with Dan there in front of him staring like that. He’s already filthy, dripping down his legs and ruining his pants, and Dan is here telling him, in so many words, _touch yourself for me._ He feels himself getting hard again at the thought. 

“What, now?” What an elegant response. 

“Yeah.” 

Herbert glances around the hallway, looking at nothing, making a big show of his deliberation over the request before he gives a slight nod. He turns and heads back to his room, keeping his steps as even as possible even though he feels unsteady on his feet.

Dan follows.

He sits down and shucks his pants, leaving socks and the attached garters on. No underwear; he hadn’t bothered for the trip down the hall. Herbert sits his heels up on the edge of his bed and moves back until his back hits the wall. 

He wants to be sitting up for this, to see Dan as he does it.

“Kneel, Dan.” Dan listens, his eyes shining and his focus on all Herbert. He luxuriates into it, stretching out on his bed like a cat. The sight of Dan on his knees in front of him goes straight to his clit, and he doesn’t even have a moment to feel awkward before he goes straight to dragging his fingers over it. 

That first touch is like a kick to the gut, has him moaning out loud with the kind of animal noise he associates with reagent use. 

“Herbert, spread out wider. I wanna see you,” says Dan.

 _“Nobody_ says Herbert like you,” he says, embarrassingly, but he can’t stop himself. “Say it again.”

Dan moans it out readily. Even though they didn’t discuss it, he’s touching himself through his slacks. Herbert lets it go because it’s exactly what he wants to see. Dan’s rubbing has those loose khakis clinging to the thick line of his dick, so Herbert can just about imagine what it looks like underneath. 

“Undo your pants,” he says, and Dan hurries to obey, shoving them down to his thighs. “Underwear too,” he adds, when Dan looks up at him with a tortured expression on his face. 

Suddenly Dan’s there in front of him, half-naked, the culmination of more than a year of stupid lust and bad decisions. He almost wishes there were a god for him to invoke. As it is, all he can say is, “Dan.”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing.” He turns his attention back to his own anatomy, for a moment. Dan looks bereft, but Herbert ignores him for a few minutes more, losing himself in his own pleasure. He gets close, dangerously close to slipping off the edge. He hears Dan moan out loud and his focus snaps back to him. 

“Pull it out,” Herbert instructs. “Go ahead.”

Dan shoves his briefs down to get his hand on his dick. Of course the sight sends arousal shooting through Herbert-- he’s not made of stone. It also has the unintended effect of making Dan seem vulnerable. For all his muscle and force and his role as Doctor Cain, he looks small here, in this room. 

“Are you going to come, Dan?”

Dan’s brows are furrowed, and he nods.

“Do it.” He nods, nostrils flaring, hand speeding up and displaying his biceps to best advantage. Herbert comes, with a noise beyond his control, thinking about how that strength could best be put to use. He watches Dan come on himself soon after, through the haze of his own orgasm. The splatter is a welcome contrast to the usual blood he sees sprayed across Dan's naked chest.

When he’s sure Dan’s finished, and the man is there panting and looking dumb, covered in his own semen, Herbert leans forward and kisses him on the mouth. His own mouth is sensitive, like it always is after he comes. It makes the touch that much more pleasurable. 

He takes his messy hand and swipes it across Dan’s chest, smiling to himself. Unable to help it. Dan looks down and rolls his eyes, shoves at Herbert just a little. It throws him off balance anyway, and he falls back, laughing, watching the spot on Dan’s torso glisten. 

Dan pulls him upright and kisses him again, and the press of his mouth against Herbert’s stops the laughter. Dan puts a hand on Herbert’s calf, and the intimacy of that movement makes Herbert inhale sharply. Normally he wouldn’t. It’s just that he’s short on oxygen. 

He doesn't protest when Dan crawls into his cramped, uncomfortable bed, covered in both their sexual fluids, now, a walking bio-hazard. Dan gives off an incredible amount of heat, and it’s soothing to Herbert, who always runs cold. They manage to fall asleep. 

When Herbert wakes the next morning, Dan has a hand circled around his wrist. Herbert lies there for as long as he can before he starts to feel really negligent of his work. He takes a long look at the sleeping form before he slips downstairs to work, though. He’s coming closer to a solution; he can feel it. He can’t stop now.

Dan will understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> just some self-indulgence that i thought other people might also find fun.  
> i kept having nightmare visions of the Actors finding this as i wrote it. still wrote it though!
> 
> credit for "Nobody says Herbert like you" to the actors' commentary of re-animator lmao...


End file.
